Inner Brief
"Inner Brief" is the 18th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the tenth episode on December 3, 2010 in Japanese, and on July 31, 2012 in English. Synopsis Panty and Stocking are shrunken down and wind up inside Brief's body, where they wreak havoc. Plot The episode starts with Brief, who is serving the angels milk on a teacup, but since the angels were turned small, they have to run away from the now-gigantic splashes of milk. Panty shouts at Brief, but he doesn't seem to hear her at all and keeps up. Brief keeps saying Panty looks adorable until Garterbelt arrives, who explains that the drugs Scanty and Kneesocks gave the angels would wear off in an hour. Brief tells the Anarchy sisters that he is going to keep them safe until they turn back to normal. But Panty and Stocking, who have had enough, jump inside Brief's mouth. Brief swallows them and panics, however, Garterbelt gives him laxatives in order to get the angels out. Garterbelt tells Brief to take his pants off, but Brief is reluctant to do so. Shortly after, Brief can't take it anymore, and strips out of his clothes, while Garterbelt watches him carefully. Brief flushes the toilet accidentally and Garterbelt, thinking that Panty and Stocking had been flushed as well, calls for Chuck in order for him to dive inside the toilet. It turns out the Anarchy sisters were still inside Brief, playing inside his body. They start damaging his brain, which makes him lose control of his body and starts punching Garterbelt repeatedly against his will. Once the angels get inside his stomach, they start growing back to their normal size. Garterbelt then decides to take more extreme measures, and tells Brief to stay still while he works the angels out via his asshole, using Vaseline. After being done, Garterbelt tells Brief he has a very nice posterior. The angels come out of the shower, commenting their journey had been quite fun. In the end, Brief says Panty is very mean, but that he is still in love with her nonetheless. Gallery 317047-screenshot001.jpg 10a-1.jpg 10a-1c.jpg 10a-2.jpg 10a-3.jpg 10a-4.jpg 10a-5.jpg 10a-6.jpg 10a-7.jpg 10a-1b.jpg 10a-8.jpg 10a-9.jpg 10a-1a.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City's Church Objects *Heaven GPS *Mrga Move Laxatives Other *Heavenpedia Trivia *When Garterbelt watches Brief in the bathroom after he has taken off his clothes, he displays a brief moment of shock. He may have discovered that Brief was the Blood Kin of the Hell's Monkey. This is further supported by the fact that Corset similarly discovered this when watching a spy-camera video of the same episode in "D.C. Confidential". References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the American film, Innerspace. *The Anarchy sisters trail left behind them as they jump inside Brief's mouth is reminiscent of The Powerpuff Girls. *Garterbelt says "Go Chuck Go", which is the same order that was given to Lassie ("Go Lassie Go") Music Songs used in this episode *"Theme for Panty & Stocking" - Opening credits *"Pantscada" - Milk time *"S-trip" - Laxatives *"Fly Away" - Transformation *"Schranz Chase" - Panty and Stocking manipulate Brief's brain *"EPTM (Booty Bronx Remix)" - Conclusion and fade out Category:Episodes